


懒人沙发

by SyndraDu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndraDu/pseuds/SyndraDu





	懒人沙发

松本润买了一个懒人沙发。

按道理这玩意儿不是什么最近才火起来的东西，但是新装修过的房子阳台那一片儿采光过于好了点，导致他总喜欢没事儿的时候坐在那儿很久很久。 一本书或者笔记本电脑，再加上一杯咖啡或一小杯酒，可以消耗掉一下午的时间，同时也让他的双脚冰凉或者双腿麻得像是充满雪花片的电视机屏幕。

那天他又拖着麻木的腿走回沙发准备解救一下自己，出来找水喝的樱井翔皱着眉看着他龇牙咧嘴地捏自己的腿脚，看了一会儿，说你在那儿添把椅子吧，总这么着也不是个事儿，马上冬天了，地毯也铺不到那儿去啊。

于是松本润犯了愁。

添把椅子？说的好听。什么样的椅子？跟阳台搭还是跟客厅搭？椅子脚上是不是得套上海绵？不然刮坏地板怎么办？

后来大约是看到了年轻时候锻炼经常用的平衡球，灵光一现想到了那个怎么看怎么舒服的懒人沙发。

不占地方，品种多样，最最重要的是，可以歪着坐。

反正他怎么也坐不直。

于是就有了这个豆袋椅。

藏青色的亚麻布外层，很柔软很柔软的内里，松本试坐的时候，一下子就陷进去的那种奇妙的感觉让他对这个东西的喜爱又上升了一层。

颜色好看，布料舒适，好拆洗，还这么这么软。

他觉得他可以在上面瘫一整天。

他还刻意买的大了些的，整个坐进去的时候脚尖只能踮着才堪堪碰到地面，甚至可以把小腿伸直，在空中晃晃悠悠的。 随意的动作都能感受到里面的宝丽珠随着动作滚动变化，简直怎么躺都可以怎么躺怎么舒适。

所以那天樱井翔进门的时候看见的就是这样一幅画面。

整个人陷在沙发里的松本润像被椅子包围着，藏青色的布料衬得他肤色更白，小v领的白T恰到好处得让锁骨若隐若现，随意卷上去的袖子露出了微微泛粉的肘尖，没打理的头发乱乱软软地趴在头上，不知道在看什么书看的入神，旁边放了一杯剩下一口的红酒和一支应该是新拆的护手霜。

又是光脚。樱井翔挑了挑眉。一只莹白的足尖在地面上一点一点，另一只踩在沙发上支起腿来，膝盖上放着那本书。 再往上看去，被酒浸润过的嘴唇还带着点红色，眼镜滑到了鼻尖上，睫毛因为夕阳在脸上投下一片阴影，不时眨眨眼，那一小片绒绒的影子就跟着颤，像是蝴蝶抖了抖翅膀。

待到樱井走到他面前几步远，他才像终于发现有人回来了一样把书随意扣放在地上，伸直两条腿和两条胳膊，伸了一个大大的懒腰，随着动作又往下陷了一点，因为突然失去着力点两条小腿在空中晃了晃，宽松的家居服裤管儿空荡荡的，试图挺起身来却又重新陷了下去，索性一瘫，揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地说声“翔君你回来啦”。

樱井翔看着随着动作露出来的一点点内裤边和一截好看的腰线，心里纳罕着不知道这人这些年的锻炼去了哪里怎么总也练不出肌肉块儿，一边又走近了些，拿起酒杯喝尽那最后一口准备和他交换一个带着点酒香的惯例吻。

等他把还裹着西裤的膝盖放在松本腿间的沙发上的时候才惊讶地发现这个豆袋椅的柔软程度，幸亏他没把全部重心放上去。身下的人已经乖顺地环上他的颈闭起眼睛。

眼镜果然还是有点碍事，樱井摘掉松本还挂在鼻尖的眼镜，揉了揉本就很乱的头毛，吻上面前微微翘起的唇，轻柔地吸吮着唇瓣。 身后的手有点微微使力，本来只是下意识地反应，却因为过于柔软的沙发使他也缓缓下陷，不自觉改变了重心，一时不稳又无处使力就下意识扣住了身下人的后脑，一手扶住了他的肩膀。

可松本也毫无防备，撑上他肩膀的手因为无意识有些过于大力了，他微微闪躲了一下，却不想身上人无处用力摁上了沙发，易于形变的沙发一下子使他几乎快躺平了，突然改变姿势他越发搂紧了樱井翔的脖子，距离迅速被缩短，他发出了一声惊呼。

天知道这个时候的樱井翔是怎么记得还要接吻的，或许是条件反射使然，舌尖趁松本惊呼的空档探入他的口腔，细细舔舐过颊边每一寸，再不忘挑逗过上颚，瞬间夺走所有空气和松本的所有裕余，勾起对方的舌头和他复习每一次情动的预兆。

裹着西裤的膝盖已经顺势深入到大腿间了，越发分开松本润的腿，原本扶在后脑上的手不知什么时候也移到了侧腰上，顺着衣角慢慢在那一截好看的腰线处来回摩挲，白T已经被推到了肋骨处，还不满足的另一只手再向下勾下柔软的家居裤和内裤边，不急不躁地揉捏着，轻轻松松逼出松本一声呻吟。

松本润从来没觉得这个豆袋椅是这么一件让人被动的家具，他感受着樱井翔在他侧颈细细密密的啃咬，夹杂着因为动情而些微混乱的呼吸，两只手一刻不停地在自己所有敏感点撩拨，自己却毫无反手之力，甚至找不到任何一个着力点，他想要试图推开一点樱井翔，却在使劲的同时感到自己越发得下陷进去，而这微微的慌乱却在下一秒让他搂紧了樱井翔的背，像是抓住了水里漂浮的唯一一根浮木。 他被樱井翔还带着点发胶的发丝戳弄得有些痒，偏了偏头就看见樱井翔一只脚还好整以暇地站在地上。一时气不过也不知道该拿对方怎么办，就隔着还未脱掉白衬衫在那人的肩膀上咬了一口。

鼻腔里一时萦绕的全是樱井翔最近钟爱的拿破仑之水的味道，烟草味厚重还微微夹杂着柑橘调，还有一点点樱井翔自己的味道，松本润只听见自己脑子“嗡”了一声，恰逢身上人吃痛就坏心地加重了抚慰他下半身的力道，略微带点薄茧的拇指重重碾过头部，唇齿间还在他锁骨上重重一吸，一瞬间他只觉得快感从下身直冲向大脑，生生使他泪眼朦胧起来。

“不...不公平，你，你连衣服都没...”樱井翔看着他半睁着迷蒙的眼还在念叨着自己没脱衣服的样子，一时觉得好笑又可爱，于是松开在他身上动作的手想要解开衬衣最上面的两颗扣子和袖口。可为了支撑而不自觉前倾的腰胯再加上把他背后衬衫都揉皱了的手让松本颤巍巍挺立在空中的下体直直撞上了他还冰凉的皮带扣，一个激灵使得本就被撩拨得透彻的松本润就这样高潮了。

太丢人了，脑子一片空白的时候松本润只能想到这个，被樱井翔摸到高潮也就罢了，居然因为一个皮带扣...羞耻地想要把脸转过去却在下一秒被掰了回来，樱井翔趁他喘息时咬住他微微探出的舌尖，强势又不容阻挡地侵犯着他口腔内每一寸内壁，却又带着些温柔地轻轻啃咬着他的舌头，像来回咀嚼着一块软糖。来不及吞咽的津液顺着唇角一路向下，沾湿了沙发的布料晕开一小块水渍。那件被弄得乱七八糟的白衬衫不知道什么时候被樱井翔甩到了地上，等他再扶上樱井的背能感受到他块块分明的背肌。

樱井翔的手正快速地光裸他的下身，本就宽松的家居裤和内裤轻松被褪去胡乱扔在一旁，顺手抄起那支手霜挤出一点顺着他的臀缝抹开，有点茉莉花的味道，松本下意识想合拢的腿被身上人的膝盖强硬地分开，感受到沾有乳霜的手指推进来的时候他本能地去找樱井翔的唇，顺势吻住的樱井翔一根手指在他的内壁摸索按压，感受到逐渐变得温润的甬道他又增加了一根手指。

滑腻的乳霜也没法驱散异物感的松本下意识向后缩了缩，只感觉到沙发里的宝丽珠滚动使他更加陷下去，退无可退的，被动接受着樱井手指的进出，身下的粘腻已经不知道是乳霜还是他自己了。在他耳边舔弄耳垂的樱井翔推入第三根手指时他开始呜咽着推拒，但身上人毫不留情地在他体内来回弯曲着手指寻找着敏感点，终于某一点被按压时他呻吟出声，耳边还是樱井翔舔弄的水声，敏感点被频繁撩拨的感觉让他快要失去理智了，转过头讨好地去寻樱井的唇，却被他故意躲过。

“翔君...”带着撒娇的气音还混着点下午红酒的香气，不知道什么时候又布满泪花的眼睛无力地半睁着看他，背肌上游走的手将樱井往下压，嘴唇在樱井翔长出来一点点青茬的下巴上来回摩挲着。

樱井翔深知这个时候的松本润只要哄着什么话都能说出来，手上动作不停，故意压低声音，“怎么？” “唔...快点，进来...求...求你...拜托…”被情欲逼得越发眼眶泛起红来，两条无处安放的小腿在空中悬着打着颤，一副可怜的样子。

樱井翔这边也不好受。还穿着本就不宽松的西裤早已经鼓的满满当当，一条腿在地上支撑太久已经快要乏力，还得不断调整重心以免压到松本润，闻言终于解开自己的皮带亲亲松本润唇角，扶着他的腿环在自己腰上，两条腿都跪上沙发，把自己涨的发疼的性器送进开拓好的甬道。

重心突然移到上半身让松本下意识收紧挂在樱井翔颈上的手，同时被填满的痛苦和快感让他呻吟出声，身下的沙发顺着樱井抽送的动作而不断变化，奇妙的感觉让他想起情人旅馆的水床。

但他现在却无暇顾及这些，樱井翔在他身体里大力又深入地冲撞，他难耐地咬住下唇，又被樱井用唇舌细细舔过，撬开他的牙关交换一个喘息急促的吻，唇舌交缠时他感到樱井变着角度戳弄着他的内壁，终于被戳到熟悉的一点时他仰头想要挣开这个吻却被咬住唇瓣，然后就是敏感的腺体被死死抵住，连亲吻都变了味道。带着戾气的吻像是在惩罚他那一瞬间想要逃离一样，发了狠地啃噬和掠夺，他在越来越窒息的过程中能感受到交合处对方的脉动，视线里樱井翔发红的眼角越发迷离起来。

好容易放开他，却在下一秒又快速地从各个方向肆虐着敏感点，疾风骤雨般的顶弄让松本润破碎着哭叫。一手还不忘抚慰挺立在二人腹肌之间的性器，极富技巧地搓弄和揉捏让灭顶的快感将松本包围，嘴唇贴上他眼下那片光滑的眼睑轻轻摩挲，感受到背上的手指突然使力和指甲嵌入肌肉纹理的刺痛时松本一口咬上他的下巴，溢出一片眼泪然后哽咽着射在了他的手里。

伴随着高潮的是后穴骤然收紧，突然的紧缩让樱井翔额角青筋一跳，胳膊一使力将彻底瘫软在豆袋椅中的松本抱起，更贴近的距离让性器越发深入，安慰地抚过松本打着颤的大腿根又拍了拍臀瓣，激得松本越发收缩起来，呻吟带着哭腔，胡乱在樱井翔侧颈啃咬着，“放松，”樱井翔亲亲他的耳畔，“你这样我没法动。”

彻底失去着力点的松本润整个人挂在樱井翔身上，被迫接受着快速而大力的抽插，嘴唇胡乱寻找着樱井的唇，于是樱井翔顺势吻住，安抚着松本润的啃咬，舌尖细细舔过上颚，身下的动作却是和唇舌截然不同的狂肆，一下一下又深又重，引起松本带着鼻音的一声声呻吟。像是要再一次高潮似的，松本又开始不由自主地战栗，意乱情迷中看见眼前人脖颈上暴起的青筋忍不住去啃咬舔弄，耳边是那人一声急过一声的低喘，像电火花一样点燃他所有的感官。大概又是不知道多少次的冲撞后，他终于感到一片微凉的液体射进自己的体内。

终于被放回沙发中的松本抬起手慢慢顺着樱井翔有点乱掉和汗湿的头发，那人刚刚离开他的身体时他没忍住一声闷哼，温柔又缠绵的吻就落了下来，从额角到唇畔，一寸寸细细密密，一双手还顺到背后去抚摸着肩背，一下一下地给他调匀了呼吸。

樱井翔非要和他一起挤在这张已经变得乱七八糟的豆袋椅上，身后异物感还强烈着，有些液体还在顺着流下来。室内明明已经暗下来了，眼前这双眸子还是晶亮亮的，看的他不知怎么就红了脸，暗自庆幸樱井翔看不见他红到耳根的样子。

可他不知道在樱井翔眼里有多好看，一双带着水光的大眼带着点羞怯藏在扑闪着的睫毛后面，在他耳根摩擦着的拇指能明显感觉到有点灼人的温度，想着就是还带着高潮未退的红晕，嘴唇还带着点亮亮的水光，不时还抿抿嘴，明明更羞涩的事情都做过不知道多少回了还是不敢看他。心想着真是可爱樱井翔笑出声来。

松本润被笑得一阵羞耻就越发把头埋下去，快埋进樱井翔的胸口时被人一把搂住，亲了亲发旋儿。

“我怎么之前没发现这个懒人沙发是这么一件有趣的东西，早知道就早点买把家里的沙发全换成这个...”闻言松本润在他的锁骨上狠狠咬了一口，“我才不要！”

“而且，你来洗这个沙发罩！我才买没多久都怪…唔！”

樱井翔把埋在他胸口的脑袋挖出来，找准嘴唇啄了一口，“好好好，”又顺着鼻梁吻上眉心，鼻尖蹭过软软的发梢，“现在别动，让我抱会儿。”


End file.
